Being Normal
by HauntedSecrets
Summary: Taking place during the final scene of 2x13. Sam and Andy would give anything to be normal together. But is the risk worth the reward. They both liked to think so.  Written for Asra aka Heartwarm-ed.  Enjoy! Will be a 2shot. Here is part 1.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything RookieBlue. Unfortunately.

A/N: I am still focusing on my WIP- Healing Old Wounds, do not worry. This is a special story written for Asra. aka Heartwarm-ed on Tumblr.

Takes place during the ending of 2x13. This is part one of my two shot. (pardon any mistakes. It's a bit raw. I don't have a beta)

In all else though, Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Being Normal<strong>

"Wanna try being normal together?"

He knew it probably wasn't the best thing to ask but it was the first thing that flew out of his mouth. After everything that had happened in the last 24 hours; he knew she was close to her breaking point.

Though he could see the frustration behind her tired eyes lifting a bit.

"How are we gonna do that?" She asked.

His smile crept up and he just shook his head.

"I don't know….I have no idea."

Andy couldn't help but smile.

"Sam-"

"Andy…" He cleared his throat, "Do you need a ride."

She pointed toward the bar, "I was just going to stop in and use the phone. Call a cab."

"How bout I give you a ride. Maybe some dinner at my place?"

Her frustration was back. Pinching her temple she shook her head to decline.

"Sam…You know what Best said. That would-"

"I know what he said McNally. Come on though." He reached over and opened the door.

"When have I ever followed the rules?"

Taking in her surroundings Andy bit her lip before handing him her bags. He chucked in the back. Settling herself in , she buckled her seatbelt. Sam took the moment to take her all in. Reaching over he brushed his hands through her hair before letting it rest against her cheek.

"Hey." He whispered. "I missed you."

Not knowing what to say she tried to hold back her tears. Being with him, seeing him. She stared at his injured hand resting on the steering wheel. Sam noticed and just shook his head.

"Andy-"

"Sam." She choked out. She had so many questions she wanted, needed to ask. Pulling his hand from her cheek he brushed it off.

"I'm fine. I'm here." He took her hand and kissed it. "We are here. Together." Lowering it to her lap he looked away from her. "Can we please go home."

Andy wiped a tear away with her free hand. Knowing he would tell her something at his house. She agreed. Pulling her hand from his she nodded.

"Let's go home."

For the first time that night, Sam Swarek felt a little normal.

* * *

><p>Andy never spent much time at Sam's. The first time was during the blackout, the rest were sporadic occasions after she and Luke had been finished for good. Things were different now.<p>

They weren't together back then.

Then again she had no idea what they were now.

She smiled when he took her jacket off and placed it on the hook.

"Sorry about the mess…It's been a couple weeks since I have been here."

Andy couldn't help but laugh. The place was spotless, least in a normal persons perspective. She turned her body to face him, when the emotions hit her again. Seeing him in the light, face battered with bruises. She walked over and went to touch his face.

"Sam-"

He caught her hand and refused to let her touch.

"It looks worse than it feels."

"I don't believe you."

He smiled and looked away. "Yeah. I know. Look. Andy-"

Suddenly Andy held up her hand.

"No. Sam. Do you realize what could have happened tonight. You could've died tonight. Does that even mean anything?"

"Course I know what it means." Sam countered upset, "Case you didn't notice, I was there McNally. I know what happened to me and to what extent.

He regretted the words instantly when he saw the dark orbs take hold of her eyes. He reached forward for Andy.

"Andy. I'm sorry-"

His response was only to have her step back. Expanding the space between them. She shook her head, not believe how he was acting.

"Sam." She whispered, "Today was scary. It's so weird. I've been shot, kidnapped, cheated on, hell.. I lived with a drunk…." She wiped the tears from her face.

"I was scared Sam. I've never felt so scared in my life. If anything happened-"

Raising his hands in annoyance he shook his head. "But nothing happened Andy. Look I'm still here. Little battered and bruised but, still here. Want to know why?"

She refused to look at him. Sam walked closer to her.

"You Andy. You. Even knowing the consequences you went and told Best everything about us and what was going on. Andy you saved my life."

"How can you say that? Jamie probably suspected me from the moment I walked out of that bedroom. If I hadn't gotten involved he never would have found out about you. I screwed everything up."

"No. You're wrong McNally." Sam said with a hint of anger. "Jamie suspected me from the very beginning. Anything else that happened here, " He pointed between them. "Anything was just collateral. If anything I put you in harms way. I knew how deep this guy was and what he was into. I never should have put you in that position."

She disagreed, "I could've walked away Sam. I should've. I knew the risk. I had the chance to make the right choice and I was selfish."

Sam was tense. She could see it.

"Andy." He tried to gather her attention. She refused. "Andy! Look at me." He snapped. Still nothing. He stood in front of her.

He placed his finger under her chin, lifting her head to find her eyes. Hoping she could see the love in his. His heart shattering at the defeat in hers.

"Andy."

"Sam…"

"I'm serious Andy. Look at us."

Andy bit her lip, "Maybe that's the problem Sam. I am looking. Very clearly. All I see is mistake after mistake. Cleary this" She mimicked his moments earlier pointing between the two, "maybe we are the problem."

Andy again distanced herself from him.

Sam sighed, not liking her pulling away. "Andy-"

"No Sam," She pointed toward herself, "I am a wreck. Emotionally. And not to mention physically…"

"Andy..."

"I'm serious Sam. This relationship is hostile…"

Looking away he smirked and scratched the back of his head before walking towards her. Pace quickening with each step.

"Andy can you just-"

"Honestly how did we ever think this could possibly wor-"

Reaching forward her grabbed her face and pulled it towards his. Taking her mouth was all she needed to be quiet. Cradling her face in his hands he put everything he was feeling into his kiss. Andy fought, but for just a second before melting into his embrace.

Breaking away he rested his forehead against hers.

"Andy." He caressed her face tenderly, "I wouldn't change anything. I would do it all again. Knowing that in the end it was us, and only us.""

Breathing in his scent she closed her eyes and rested against his body.

"Sam," She placed her hand against his chest. "Sam you could've died tonight."

Sam chuckled.

"You keep saying that McNally. Yet. Here I am." He took her hand in his and placed it over his heart. "I'm right here Andy. I'm not going anywhere. Not if I can help it."

For the first time in hours, Andy finally felt somewhat at peace. Though it came with a price. Unable to control it anymore she choked out a sob. Before she even could think about pulling away Sam just held her tighter. Allowing her to get it all out. Whispering soothing words as she cried.

"It's Alright McNally. I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to worry about that."

As she cried, knowing she was in his arms, and that he was there.

They were together.

She could live with that for right now.

Andy could finally feel somewhat normal.

No. That wasn't right.

_Andy was perfect_.


End file.
